La sombra del amor
by saly goodgirl
Summary: Es un oneshot, basado en la famosa pelicula de Ghost ,Harry murió y quiere darle un mensaje a Hermione, el adiós y la tristeza de los personajes al momento de despedirse...Especial si quieren llorar un rato...


Disclaimer: todos los derechos de autora le pertenecen a : JK asi como los personajes y demás

One- Shot o movie-shot

* * *

**La sombra del amor**

Tocaron fuertemente a la puerta

-¡Hermione¡Ábrenos por favor ¡Ya basta de hacerte la fuerte! No creas que eres la única que ha sufrido…-la voz de Ginny suplicaba, mientras Luna y Harry golpeaban la puerta…

Hermione no ignoró el reclamo de su amiga, pero se rehusaba a abrir, no quería saber del mundo, y de nadie relacionado con Harry…Ya habían pasado semanas desde su muerte, y estaba segura de que podrían pasar decenas de años y aún así no lograría olvidarlo…Le hacía tanta falta…

Después de unos minutos los golpes en la puerta dejaron de escucharse. De seguro ya se habían cansado de rogarle. Hermione quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie…

-Pensé que nunca abrirías…ya empieza a enfriar aquí- dijo Luna frotándose los brazos

-Yo no tengo frío- comentó Harry

-Estás muerto, es obvio- contestó la rubia, quien fue la única que lo escuchó

Hermione miró de un lado a otro, pero…no había nadie más que ella y Luna…

-¿Dónde está Ginny? -

-Creyó que rogarte era una pérdida de tiempo y se fue-

-Debiste hacer lo mismo que ella. Adiós Luna-

-¡Dile Luna!- exclamó Harry desesperado -¡Es que tengo un mensaje de Ha…!- la voz fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, pero dándose cuenta, Hermione la volvió a abrir, confundida.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño,

Luna sonrió

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?-

-Oh, sí, disculpa, pasa. Y más vale que valga la pena…- agregó fríamente

-No tienes idea…-murmuró la rubia

Luna entró al pequeño departamento de Hermione, ésta la invitó a pasar a la sala y después llevó un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

-Lindo departamento-

-Gracias, pero ve al grano Luna-

Ella se rió

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Te has vuelto bastante huraña desde que salimos de Hogwarts ¿sabes? -

-Eso no viene al caso. Háblame claro por favor-

-Ok. Mira, es que alguien me acaba de pedir que te dijera algo, muy importante, es alguien que te amaba, y te ama mucho-

-¿Me ama¿Estás tratando de decirme que…él…te pidió…¡Luna, por favor¡Esto no es una broma¿Estás consciente de que eso me lastima demasiado?- Hermione se desplomaba en llanto- ¡No es un juego! Él ya nunca volverá…no puedes andar por el mundo diciendo que te comunicas con los muertos…eso es prácticamente imposible, ah, pero lo olvidé, eres Luna Lovegood, tu crees todo lo que te dicen…- la miraba con rabia

-¡Pero Hermione! Él está aquí, a mi lado, te quiere decir…-

-¡Basta¡Deja de jugar con eso!- contestó mientras ocultaba tras sus manos, su cara llena de lágrimas. Harry al ver que las cosas se salían de control, decidió actuar, y sin previo aviso, su alma ocupó el cuerpo de Luna. Ahora podía abrazarla, y lo hizo.

Hermione abrazó a su amiga desconsolada, en sus brazos encontraba algo extraño, se sentía protegida, como si fuera él quien la estuviera abrazando…como si fuera…

-¿Harry…?- dijo incrédula entre sollozos

-Para ser la bruja más inteligente de tu edad, tardaste mucho tiempo en descifrarlo-

-Esto es imposible…se supone que tu estás…-

Harry no la dejó terminar -¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me creas? -

-Es que…es ilógico, la gente no suele volver-

-Hay excepciones-

Hermione caminaba hacia atrás negando con la cabeza. Pero si era la mirada de Harry…pero no podía ser…tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, o era un sueño…demasiado hermoso para ser cierto…

-Sé que te levantas a las cinco de la mañana, excepto los sábados, te levantas a las seis- Harry se acercaba lentamente mientras terminaba cada frase- Sé que no puedes evitar morderte el labio inferior cuando te concentras, que no puedes dormir sin antes haber terminado los deberes y que amas el olor a pergamino nuevo…sé que odias volar, pero no lo odias tanto cuando estás conmigo…que te gusta el helado de vainilla y que no te gusta esquiar- Harry se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que ella podía sentir su aliento- Sé que en toda tu vida no te habías puesto tan celosa como lo estabas cuando empecé a salir con Ginny…y sé que… no puedes evitar que tu corazón lata fuertemente justo como lo está haciendo ahora-

Hermione lo veía ahora claramente mientras él se materializaba ante sus ojos, ahora era él en cuerpo y alma, y no le quedó ninguna duda…era él…era su Harry…

Ella se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, él la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras volvía oler el aroma de su cabello. Se separó un poco de ella, para poder verla a los ojos y tomándola de la barbilla, la besó. Se perdieron el uno, en los labios del otro, y ese beso trataron de hacerlo eterno.

Se separaron y él la tomó de las manos.

-Te amo- dijo él mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Y yo a ti, lo sabes-

Harry asintió

-Nunca pensé ni siquiera en dudarlo. Hermione, se me acaba el tiempo. Sólo vine a avisarte que te alejes de Malfoy. En realidad nunca cambió, él sólo está cerca de ti porque quiere hacerte daño…Prométeme que lo harás-

-Pero…¿por qué? Si tu vas a estar aquí conmigo…¿verdad?- le dijo dudando y temerosa

-No puedo, Hermione…- contestó lleno de impotencia

-No quiero que me dejes Harry, no otra vez-

-Si en mis manos estuviera te juro que lo haría-

Hermione se portó fuerte, no quería que la viera flaquear y se llevará ese recuerdo de ella, aunque sabía que el nunca pensaría de esa forma.

-Esto es un adiós...¿verdad?- dijo ella tratando de desplomarse

-Nunca lo digas..., porque yo nunca te dejaré-

-Pero no volveré a verte mas, ni a sentirte, ni a tocarte- ahora Hermione lloraba de impotencia

-Lo siento... Hermione, no sabes que daría porque las cosas no fueran así- dijo Harry desecho, le dolía demasiado verla llorar.

Unas voces empezaron a llamarlo.

-Harry… es hora de irnos- la habitación se llenó de una luz cegante. Eran sus padres quienes lo llamaban y junto a ellos estaban su padrino y Dumbledore.

-Sabes, mamá dice que no pude haber elegido mejor bruja- dijo Harry haciéndola reír un poco

-Si que era una bruja inteligente- le contesto la chica lo mas serena que pudo -Al menos se que haya te cuidarán cuando te metas en problemas…adiós Harry-

-Siempre recuerda que estaré a tu lado,... cuando sientas miedo...estaré protegiendote, cuando sientas frio... estaré abrigandote y cuando necesites un amigo...estaré sonriendote…el viento te lo dirá y el corazón…-

Harry retrocedió poco a poco tomando su mano, yendo hacia la luz cegante que lo llamaba, no queriendo soltarla, con un ultimo roce de sus dedos se fue definitivamente con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

Luna despertó con una jaqueca después de que la luz desapareció.

-¿Por qué lloras y sonríes a la vez Hermione?- le dijo Luna sobándose la cabeza

-Tenias razón Luna..., si era él-

Luna comprendió al instante

-Voy extrañar demasiado a ese chico tan extraño de cicatriz rara-

-Dímelo a mí-

Luna se rió

-¿Quién es la lunática ahora?-

Hermione no le contestó y sonrió aún con el recuerdo de Harry…su Harry

* * *

... bueno olass a todos, este es mi primer intento de one-shot ojala y sea del agrado de muchos por aquii, lo empezé junto con M**oonlovegood14 **una de mos mejores amigas jaja hace hora y media y creoo que nos quedo padre, diganme que piennsan por favorr el review es como la varita para un mago, sin ella no funcionamos,jaja

cuidence!

Sallygoodgirl


End file.
